


Model Citizen

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Generation Gap, M/M, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: In the aftermath of his encounter with Steve Rogers, the Wolverine gets punished by Charles Xavier.





	Model Citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last log in this series, this is from an old AU Marvel game set on a tropical island. Professor Xavier is a sadomasochist megalomaniac. It was written when I was young so it might not be the greatest quality but it's still a fun scene so enjoy.

Assuming he had been summoned to complete another one of Xavier’s search and rescue missions, Logan sauntered down the hallway to the old cripple’s office with his left hand half dug into his jean pocket, the right liquidly withdrawing the steaming cigarette from his mouth. A blue-haired mutant boy came around a corner abruptly before him, and, without breaking stride, Logan detached his left hand from his pocket and contemptuously shoved the kid out of his way – the poor teenager slamming against the wall and a large framed painting that had been jostled off its hook falling atop his head. Halting in front of the suite, he gruffly bounced his fist’s meaty side off the door once, loudly, but otherwise stood silently, awaiting the invitation in.

 _Come in, my son._ Xavier said into his head without a moment's pause. He had indeed summoned the other man, but not for a search and rescue mission. He had seen what Logan was doing to his students and citizens, and while it was very entertaining and the boy made him proud through all his conquests, naughty boys must be punished (even if in his mind, Logan was being a model citizen).

When the other man entered, he turned in his swiveling wheelchair, pursing his lips and clasping his hands just over the front of his face. "Close the door and sit down, Wolverine. We have things to discuss."

Not hesitating to fulfill the order, as, the quicker he got in, was told the mission’s objectives, the faster he could conclude the meeting, go fetch the new dalliance Xavier had in mind, and thus, consequently, get paid and begin to pay off his debt to the smarmy Trevor. Of course, he had no concept of this encounter being anything but the usual exchange of information.

With the door fastened and himself seated haughtily – his robust legs spread flagrantly, shoulders slouched, owning the space he was in – Logan took a slow drag from his cigarette before exhaling the smoke while speaking. 

"What miscreant do you have your eyes set on this time?" he inquired lazily. Not truly concerned at all, but wanting to get the ball rolling.

"You." He said, narrowing his eyes. Oh Logan was in for a day and he didn't even know it. 

"You been leaving heaps of quivering men and children about the island, Wolverine. And you know I have a strict no intentional harming policy, even if I make exceptions for you. You need to learn to be more discreet. I'm afraid I have to take some sort of action to right this."

It was true.... he had amassed quite a few notches in his belt thus far, and all of them had been rather belligerent in style...aside from the ones with Jean. Which he distinctly hoped Xavier was ignorant about.. Casting his sepia gaze downward, he scratched the several day old stubble on the underside of his chin with his free hand, fingernails grating against the hairs as he awaited the verbal slap on the wrist. It was not as though he especially liked the special treatment he received from the old man, but it never hurt to have eyes looking in the other direction when you were shamelessly breaking the few established rules..

"So accepting. I figured you were one to argue, young Wolverine." Xavier gave him a smile and shook his head. He stared at the younger man hard, his eyes piercing him seemingly. It wasn't long before Logan would hear his voice in his head.

_Take off your clothes for me, Wolverine._

Young? Was that some crack at his age? Of anyone, Xavier certainly knew about Logan’s rather lengthy existence, despite his physical appearance. Drudging down his brow that already had grooves in it, clearly having done that same brooding expression countless times, he looked up through thick lashes and nearly sable eyebrows at the aged man and judged his telepathic command for a few seconds. Flicking ashes onto the fine carpeting with the scowl remaining, he squinted his eyes tightly. 

"..What?" he uttered deeply, almost in a whisper.

 _I have to punish my boy. But don't worry, I'll reward him after..._ He smirked without ever moving his mouth, just quirking the worner of it into a half smile. Yes, he knew how old Logan was really, but he still looked younger to him, and that's all that mattered.

_Don't fret, Wolverine. Just do what I say._

Raising his right hand with the smoke snug between middle and ring finger, Logan gave Xavier a perfidious look, one that would have many of the lesser mutants on the island skittering back into their little holes for safety. 

"Oh no you don’t," he snarled. 

"I am not one of your little trinkets." His words were strong, but truthful. Wolverine was top dog on this island, as far as he was concerned, and Xavier was merely a shadowy figure he need rarely encounter, and even when their lives did entwine, Logan always still got his way. The prospect of this changing was not sitting well with him at all.

That made Xavier angry. And much like the Hulk, you wouldn't like Xavier when he's angry. He glared at Logan, who sat cock-sure in the chair, still thinking he was top dog. But there was only one alpha male, and even though Logan could walk, could heal, could do things he couldn't because he was bound to a chair, he was still lesser. The glare grew harder and steelier, and before long Logan would hear a ringing in his ear. A ringing that turned to a buzzing, and then an explosion of excruciating pain shot through his skull. It was in his mind, he doubted Logan could heal that, and if he could, he'd just shut off his healing factor.

 _Don't cross me, James._ Xavier used his real name. Obviously he was annoyed.

Bowing his head forward vastly, pressing his fingertips to his forehead, he squinted heavily at the discharge of power set off inside his mind by Xavier. Wincing, he tried to shake it off, clenching thick molars, biting down to try and distract himself from the brilliantly bright pain behind his eyes. Grunting, he waved his hand, like one would swat at a fly, signaling, or rather, imploring the mentally trenchant mutant to lessen up on him... 

"Fuck," he griped, shaking his head side to side.

 _Want me to stop, Wolverine? You know how to stop it..._ He said, not pulling back for a second, intensifying it even. _If you don't, I can put you into a psychic coma. And I don't want my most precious recruiter down, but it won't stop me. Follow your orders._

Flicking his cigarette onto the floor, needing both hands, Logan continued to squint bitterly, loathing the throbbing sensations within his skull. Undoing his long-sleeve shirt hastily, he dropped it over the chair before promptly pulling his wifebeater up overhead as well. Completing the task as rapidly as possible, yearning for the agonizing intrusion to evaporate, he hurriedly undid his belt and ushered his jeans down his hips, having stood, allowing the material to gather around his ankles.. Sneering brazenly at both the pain and the fact that there was nothing he could do to defend against it, Logan slashed his sights expectantly over to Xavier’s face once fully nude.

"Good boy." He spoke aloud this time, releasing his psychic migraines from Logan's head. Then he wheeled his chair back and curled a finger at him, beckoning him over. 

"Come here and bend over my desk. And if you have ANYTHING to say about it, you are one migraine away from becoming a mental vegetable, you hear me Wolverine?" He glared, letting Logan decide out of his own free will, but psychically lowering his resistance as much.

Fuck. Could he have spoken words _any_ more humiliating? What was worse, is that he would have, with anyone else, punched them so hard in the face for making such a suggestion that his knuckles might penetrate right through the back of their head... but with Xavier, even thinking about that option would earn him another succession of mind blasts he would do nearly anything to avoid... And so, resentful, did he kick off his boots and step out of his jeans, walking over beside the querulous old antique of a man, stretching his forearms across the desk with a sigh that spoke glaringly of the self-control he was demonstrating in not attempting to snap the bald bastard’s neck..

"Oh I know what you're thinking. If it weren't me, you'd kill me." He smirked, sticking a finger in his mouth, then trailing it down the small of his back. 

"I know you like to be the big man on campus, Wolverine. But no matter who you are, or where you're from there will ALWAYS be someone stronger than you." He grinned moving his slick finger down and circling his puckering untouched hole.

It had been decades since he’d allowed anyone to finger him, let alone fuck him, so the taunting presence of his "boss’" finger made Logan shudder, and not with pleasure, but with the constraint required to keep his cool. Gripping the end of the desk tightly, the wood creaking under his steeled grasp, the prone, brawny mutant gritted his teeth once more, fuming... 

"Take heed of your own words, you dinosaur," he sneered.

"Ah ah ah..." Xavier smirked, shoving his finger in hard. "I would have gone softer for you, but since you're being a mouthy boy, I will have to be rougher, won't I?"

He sneered and laughed evilly, then jabbed his finger up harder inside him, just daring him to do something, anything. Because if he did, he'd shut his brain down so fast he'd drop to the floor before his fingers were out of him.

Hostilely did Logan’s interior muscles clench and clamp on the digit inserted, trying his best to push it out, entire body flexing in anger. Glowering over his shoulder at the smug asshole behind him, he stomped his right foot down resoundingly into the floor, thigh muscles rippling from the demonstration of frustration... He was caught and he knew it, but there was no way he was about to roll over and take it happily. From within his chest a browbeating rumble was emitted, literally growling at Xavier.

Oh this was precious. Logan... being made a bitch. Something oddly fulfilling came out of this. Xavier concentrated his mind, looking up at Logan's backward glances, and soon he would realize that it didn't feel like just a finger. It felt like a massive cock, too much for Logan's almost virginal hole. Xavier only slid it in and out, but it would feel to him like painful slams, like he was being torn apart, despite the healing factor healing him up again.

The shock in the clawed mutant’s eyes was unmistakable, and likely quite gratifying for Xavier. Snapping his head back around, facing forward, Logan arched his back, stooping over the desk he wanted to split in half. Body jarred with the instilled thoughts of being rammed mercilessly – like all those he had tormented in such a manner – Wolverine grunted low, massive shoulder blades protruding from his back as he stood stock still, stunned enough by the sensation of being fucked with what felt like a baseball bat that he not dare move, less it jar him to one side or another....as it was already ravaging his next to pristine canal... Pounding his fist down into the wood of the desk, cracking it slightly, he barked, "Fucking hell, Xavier..."

"That's right..." Xavier gave him a lopsided grin through evil eyes. "Doesn't feel too great being on the other side, does it, Wolverine?"

Now Xavier was hard, and his ass looked tasty. And he had to at least taste all his boys once. He pulled his finger out with a popping sound, allowing Logan some rest before leaning down, spreading his cheeks wide and sliding his tongue over his hole. "Don't even pretend you don't love this part, Wolverine."

Relieved to be released from the illusional, enormous cock, he panted down into some paperwork, moist lips inches from the unreadable print, as his eyes were somewhat blurred with how astonished he was just to have been taken that way. Ego absolutely on fire, Logan snapped his teeth audibly back at his molester, one he would not admit had him unequivocally harder than he’d been in some time.... When sinewy tongue met his still cringing opening, he scarcely kept the moan in, choking it down, it slipping past his lips as a mere deep sigh instead.. Grinding his seeping erection against the desk drawer, Logan near closed his eyes, estranging his thighs even further, ashamed at how aroused he was.

Xavier smirked to himself. He didn't need the man to speak. He knew how horny he was just from the fragmented thoughts he was getting in his head. He shot his tongue out, jabbing it in his hole, circling it around his outer walls with a little grunt as he wriggled it about in him, knowing he would love it. 

_Good boy. I will reward you when this is all done._ He projected into his mind, and he meant it. But for now, his pucker was all that was on his mind.

Scarcely able to keep still, deeply carved thigh muscles twitching frequently from how strenuous it was to not writhe and moan. Loathing and adoring the treatment at the same time, he eventually relented and ground his hard arse back into Xavier’s face, reaching with his right hand down to caress the fervent member so inflamed with lust it blazed with similar intensity to his ego.. Although he was somewhat leashed, his temperament would never be tamed, and Logan smirked at the wall across from him with no regard for possible punishment.. "Yes, lick me, you vulgar old cripple. I bet you wish you could fuck my ass, don’t you? _Don’t you_?"

"I don't wish for that I can do, Wolverine." Xavier said simply, withdrawing his tongue. With little more than a blink of an eye, Xavier paralyzed all his body muscles while he reached into his own pants, pulling out his thick shaft, rather large for a man his age. "You _do_ know I was just lubing you up, don't you?"

Then he pulled one of his favorite tricks, one that he pulled on that Icarus only a week prior. Logan now wouldn't be able to explain it, nor deny it, but he needed Xavier inside him. Although every person reacted differently, Icarus just so happened to want to ride him till he bled, it was up to Logan's psyche to tell him what he wanted to do. Xavier unparalyzed his muscles, but put a little pressure on his brain. "One smart move, Wolverine. You know the rest."

Flinging his head side to side exasperatedly, not coping well with his position as anything but Alpha, Wolverine extended his claws on both hands and slashed downward, cleaving the undoubtedly expensive desk in two pieces which fell in upon themselves. Feeling Xavier inside his head again, he whirled about to face the one who foraged through his thoughts and puppeted him so maliciously. Crouched, thighs divorced, fists clenched with talons pointed straight at the glistening head of his manipulator, Logan bristled like a wolf, teeth exfoliated and eyes seething..

"That's a shame, I liked that desk." He smirked with his jovial old chuckle, then looked the other man in the eye, no fear whatsoever. His erection still poking outside the flap of his pants. 

_You know what you want..._ He projected back into his head, mentally making the other man's anus quiver to be filled. _Come, sit on Daddy's lap. Ride him._

The worst part of it all was knowing he was being maneuvered like a doll on a string. Had he merely been unenlightened to Xavier’s powers, it might have been more palatable, but this was agony.. Tantruming, Logan flung his arm out at the chair that had matched the desk, lacerating the back off it in a single swipe of his arm. Next, he stomped on the floor and slapped his right hand backward, toppling many volumes of high-priced books off the shelves he decimated in his explosions of ire.

Combative to the last, Logan snarled right in the elderly man’s visage, glinting canines inches away.

 _Oh, James. The tantrums are cute._ He glared, making the need to be filled actually PAINFUL to him, also increasing the pressure to his brain. _But you know when I get angry, I'm not a pleasant man. Do as you are told._

It was surprising how Xavier could keep his composure even with a violent animal thrashing about the room. It just made the reward that much sweeter. _It's not in vain, my Wolverine. I promise you'll get a big reward._

How far could he push it? How far until Xavier _really_ punished him by dropping him to the floor as though he’d been shot? Likely not far now, as Logan had been resisting longer than the old man was likely accustomed to. But, with the clawed deviant, that was somewhat expected. He was not one of the more law-abiding citizens on the island..

Scalding eyes pinched as he stepped closer, standing right before the wheelchair bound opponent... Had the patriarchal bastard not had that overwhelming mental competence, Logan would have him sliced like a sausage by a skilled chef – each piece precisely the same as the last hunk of meat. But alas, his brawn and adamantium was not enough, he was staring directly into the face of defeat, and he despised it.

Wondering if the professor could sustain his 300 plus pounds of weight in his lap, Logan beveled his head to the side, and, almost trance-like, inquired, "How do you want it?"

The professor was in surprisingly good shape for an older man, his bones were in no way brittle, his body was surprisingly toned. The only way one could tell he was older is by the wrinkles across his face and the peppery hair sprinkled throughout his pubic region. And the chair was reinforced with the same precious metals in Logan's body, because Xavier was a man hated by many, he needed a chair able to take as much abuse as he could.

"Sit on me, legs draped over each side of my chair. And be wary, I know you have that marvelous metal weighing you down." He said, matter of factly. _You'll learn to enjoy it._

 _Learn to enjoy it._ How ominous did that sound... Still under the influence of Xavier’s mind domineering, Logan closed the distance between the two men, placing one clawed hand on the side of the wheelchair while hiking his corresponding leg up over the mobile device, followed by his second leg, placing himself securely in the older man’s lap. Firm ass seated on Xavier’s upper thighs, Wolverine aggressively neared his muzzle toward the ear of his bewitching lover, sniffing inward numerous times, canines grazing down the hairless scalp of his current Master. Still himself enough not to permit penetration yet, Logan tauntingly rubbed his, he knew it, desired flank over the awaiting professor’s rod.

Xavier let Logan have total control of the situation, even though he completely controlled his mind, making him need him in every way possible. He lifted his hands and ran them slow and soft up the man's hairy legs, caressing them as he looked up with a grin, igniting the nerves in Logan's body so that the small touch would feel absolutely heavenly to him. The Professor may have been essentially screwing the beast against his will, but it didn't mean it wasn't out of love. 

Typically sneering lips softened to almost a lusty pout as the caresses tickled his senses, skin igniting with desire. Entranced, he could withstand the unexplained yearning for the professor’s cock no longer, and spread his cheeks immodestly as his hips descended and the soft, blunt tip of Xavier’s shaft pushed against the near chaste aperture. With a hardy grunt, Logan simply allowed his thigh muscles to relax, arching his back when the rod burrowed grievously quickly up into his extremely tight ass. Angling his brows, the clawed mutant, who, notably, had not retracted his talons, which were now scraping against the back of Xavier’s wheelchair, sighed as some relief from the covetousness came from the mere presence of his ‘Master’s’ erection buried balls deep within.

"Good boy..." Xavier let out a soft moan, replacing his hold on the man's brain with total pleasure, allowing every touch, every kiss, and every thrust that would follow be the most amazing sensation Logan had ever felt in his life. He leaned forward and brushed his lips along the beastly Wolverine's hairy chest and placed soft kisses along the flesh there.

 _I can't move my lower half, Wolverine, so you will have to be so kind as to provide your own movement..._ He projected, making the pink flesh of the Wolverine's anus hypersensitive to any touch.

Inebriated with the fogginess of his mind, Logan mouthed scratchy kisses up along Xavier’s neck, rumbling a ferocious purr that was nearly a roar as his body was exploited so easily. Complying out of his own, forced or not, gluttonous desire to relieve some of the tension in his loins, he used the intense muscle control years of training had endowed him with to commence an, at first, soothing, almost tender swaying of his hips, pushing the paralyzed man’s shaft in and out of a smooth, trembling passageway.

Swallowing hard, he continued to bob his pelvis torpidly, scarcely able to suppress the moans choking his throat. He would linger at this sensual tempo until ordered otherwise.

Xavier slipped his tongue out, running it up and down the pit between Logan's pectorals as he enjoyed his warmth. God, he was probably the best he'd felt in years. Since he was a young boy even. He would make a mental note of it to sample his favorite boy more often. His pink tongue slid up his chest to his neck, then to his ear where he nibbled lightly, making a whisper. 

"Don't release, Wolverine. I'll let you choose how you get to after I do..." he said, and allowing it as not an idle promise. He'd allow Logan to get his however he wanted immediately following, even if it meant cutting at Xavier with those magnificent claws. Xavier enjoyed the pain, despite not having a healing factor. He'd relish it.

Resenting he was even told when to come, as _nobody_ prevented him from releasing when he wanted to – a true top to the last – Logan growled at the words spoken, and took matters into his own... teeth. Biting, powerfully, down on Xavier’s neck, he gripped the thankfully sturdy wheelchair as he began to collide his reinforced pelvis down at the old man’s lap, jarring the very construction of the mobile machine, rattling the nuts and bolts with his savagery..

Having drawn blood on the seized throat, he lapped at it with a vampiric nature, biting down again, anew, enough to pierce his extended canines into the seasoned flesh once more as he abused his own ass with the cruel fucking he introduced them both to.

"Ahh... Oooh..." Logan may think it hurt the old man, but he loved every minute of it. Although he was paralyzed from the thighs down (luckily his parts were spared so he could enjoy moments like these), so the downward slams didn't phase him, but the rapid sliding up and down on his cock drove him absolutely wild. His rough older hands moved down to Logan's buttocks and gave them quick squeezes as he rode him harshly, biting into his neck. 

"Daddy likes it when you bite back, Wolverine..." He mewled at his sharp teeth piercing his flesh.

Disliking the title of ‘boy’ or ‘son’ which Daddy insinuated, Logan locked his jaws that much tighter around Charles’ neck, blood trickling down from the small gap between lips and marred flesh. Panting down the back of his lover’s neck, scorching air flaring over the hairless skull, he ruptured some of the tender lining of his constrictive ass from the firm dick splitting him open time and time again. Healing immediately, he repeated the battering motion, clenching muscles threaded with such immense strength down over Xavier’s imprisoned member, thrusting himself down so strongly that he could nearly snap the old man’s already useless thighs, should he persist in the brutality much longer.

"Oooh! OOOh!" Xavier howled in excitement. His sexual conquests never made him howl or scream. It was always the other way around, Xavier with his brutality and his telepathy and sharp objects were usually doing all of the work. But no, this time, Logan was so giving. Logan and Xavier truly were two of a kind, and the dirty old man at this point was willing to let the other man have his way with him after releasing, just as a special treat for 'his boy.' He certainly could punish Logan more if he'd like to, and he would on a regular basis to remind him who was top dog around the island, but when good behavior was made, it should be recognized.

"OoOOH!" He panted through half-parted lips, closing his eyes and enjoying his brutal downward thrusts. He was close to his own orgasm and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Angling his head around to smother some of those exhilarated moans, Logan apprehended Charles’ mouth, smearing his own blood across his lips as the heathen mutant pummeled them both into near delirium. The sensitivity given to his already practically untouched hole made his cock flame with need, it so hard, so boiling with blood that the skin felt as though it would split..

Adjusting, leaning somewhat forward, he abraded Xavier’s stabbing rod unyieldingly, to where he knew he had severely bruised the elder man’s thighs, and his own flanks in turn, absolutely sundering himself apart on the hungered for erection..

"Wolverine! Oooh... LOGAN!" The older man cried out, pressing his lips hard against the other man, sucking his own blood off his lips as he released in what was the most intense orgasm he believed he ever did experience. So intense that once again, he used another name other than the one he gave him when he arrived on the island. Cum shot out like a geyser, filling him and then spilling out, running down the neat folds of his navy dress pants. Xavier just collapsed his head in a daze.

"You are my perfect boy, Logan. For that you get to take me, any way you want." He closed his eyes, releasing any hold he had on the man's brain.

The possibilities..... They were indeed endless. Inhumanity filtered back into his unbridled mind, and thoughts of wickedness did dance behind his eyes. However, perhaps he’d save those for another time. He, despite himself, had loved every second of the loss of control, and did not want to blemish that experience by massacring Xavier in a resentful rage. The old man had played Wolverine perfectly, and they both knew it..

Grabbing the arm of the wheelchair, he dragged the old man forward, backing up to a wall where Logan slumped his sweaty shoulders against the firmness behind him. Cock literally jerking with every perceptible throb of teaming blood that raced through it, he wiped some of the blood off Charles’ face and smirked. "Suck me off, you old pervert," he ordered, spreading his thighs wide enough that the chair fit between them.

"Happily, Wolverine..." He looked up at the dark man with lust in his eyes, letting the hard cock slide over his chin, getting the spare blood Wolverine had missed with his hand on the head and licking it off with a circular swirl of his tongue like it was topping on an ice cream cone, then took him completely in his mouth, releasing his fist from around the engorged member and cupping both palms around the mounds of his buttocks, squeezing lightly as he sucked away. 

_Fuck my throat, Wolverine. It's your turn. Be brutal..._

Embracing Charles’ head with his talons, wrapping them precariously around the bald skull, he pushed forward, insisting the island’s creator gulp down his boastfully fat cock. Seated, Xavier was at the perfect level to consume the erection he’d instilled with such a virtuoso’s skill upon Logan, and he would no doubt enjoy the fruits of his labour... Nicking the back of the professor’s head occasionally when his hands dug in too deeply and the serrated edges of the claws pressed against defenseless flesh, Wolverine established a demanding succession of thrusts, plowing his sweltering manhood down the awaiting gullet, insensitive to whether or not his lover could breathe or was choking.

Xavier did gag, and choke, and had trouble breathing. But it was enjoyable for him, and Logan would no doubt understand he did have a good time, because no migraines nor odd sensations intruded his body. The cuts of the claws just barely piercing his flesh on the back of his head stinging as the air hit it, turning him on even more. One thing Xavier loved more than the screams of young people in pain was pain himself. So he worked the shaft like he never did anyone else's before. Carefully, hungrily, wanting more meat to choke on, taking special care of every piece of flesh he could get his hands on, wanting the beastly man's seed more than he ever had.

He could not restrain himself, the rapturous sucking upon his ardent shaft urged those animal instincts to the forefront and he plunged his claws’ tips into the back of Xavier’s shoulders, scooping through the suit effortlessly and gouging into the flesh there. This all done with the aspiration of bringing the mouth he lusted for ever closer, to throttle the quaking throat which attempted to widen enough and not reflexively close around Logan’s pistoning cock.

"Fucking suck me, Charles, harder," he ordered, raking his talons down the man’s back, shredding the suit and shirt beneath like tissue paper.

Charles could have screamed had there not been a massive thick erection plundering his throat for more pleasure. But the pain was only temporary, for when the other man left, he would just order for a healer to give him a visit, and for now it allowed him to feel, enjoying the shrill tearing of his back as he dug his nails into the back of his buttocks, impaling his mouth on the rod, getting him in as deep as he could.

Making a trademark criss-cross on Xavier’s back, the suit’s back now looking as though it had been thrown into a weed whacker, Logan held the professor’s head in his burly hands and face fucked him remorselessly.

Crashing his steeled abdomen into the gaping mouth, he inserted one last time before the leaking precum became an unruly hose that lavished profuse amounts of seed all over Charles’ face and down his throat, spurting his milky release for far longer and far stronger than he had in ages.. Groaning, he slammed his head back against the wall, eyelashes threatening to blind him entirely as they sagged, chest heaving as he inadvertently receded his claws, slicing Xavier’s neck along the side accidentally as he reeled from the experience.

"Mmm!" Xavier moaned. Moaned at the cum, splashing on his face and his throat, moaned at the relieving slices at his flesh as the claws retracted back to their home, moaned at the entire experience. Charles sucked him a little longer than normal, taking special care to clean off his cock, then managed to finally pull himself off after a few licks and kisses along his shaft, thumbing the ejaculate off his face and sucking it then off his thumb. He looked up at the man with a large, extremely satisfied, genuine smile. 

"That's a good boy." He murred, then wheeled his chair back across his destroyed office, behind the two halves of his desk. 

"Now that our pleasure is out of the way, I do have actual business to discuss with you, Wolverine. Please, sit." He politely requested, no longer commanding anymore, just softly motioning for the chair across from him.

Staggering slightly as he pulled himself off the wall – a little testament to how well Xavier had worked him over – Logan found his way to the chair gesticulated at, sprawling in it this time lazily, not with the same arrogance as he had before, merely because he was momentarily dizzied. Ass flinching as he felt some of the pearly seed exuding from him, he adjusted himself against the furniture, draping both strapping, hair whisked arms over the sides of the chair, awaiting what it was the old man had to say.

Charles smiled at the man, then wheeled his chair over to a large globe, which he opened and revealed a bottle of malt liquor, chilling inside with two small glasses. Xavier poured the amber fluid into each, then wheeled back to Logan and handed him one.

"I've been watching you, Wolverine. And I must say I am proud of your progress. You are my greatest accomplishment." he said looking at him with almost a father's love, then sipped lightly at his beverage. 

"I'm upping your spending limit. You no longer have salary. Now you have access to my accounts, free to purchase whatever you want. And that private estate I own on the other end of the island? It belongs to you now."

Taking the drink, and, needing a jolt to awaken him from his stupor of lust, he shot the liquor back in a single swallow, licking his plush lips clean after the biting yet expensively smooth booze trailed down his throat. Eyeing the man who was now offering him, seemingly, all but the world, Logan’s brow twisted and refracted upward, an almost endearing, puppy expression, or as close to one as he could manage. The gifts definitely came as a shock. That did seem to be the evening’s theme, though, so Wolverine ran with it... Nodding, glancing down to mull over what exactly he’d been given, the scruffy, somewhat sex frazzled looking mutant eventually met Xavier’s worn but still wily gaze and nodded again. 

"Thank you," he croaked out. Quite appreciative, but never one for long speeches...

"It was my pleasure, Wolverine." He said, wheeling over to him and kissing his forehead. 

"You are free to go, now, if you wish. But I wish to make this a weekly appointment. Same time next week? If you object, I understand, I leave the decision to you."

Could he really deny a man who’d just supplied him with unlimited funds and a mansion in which to live? It was certainly a cut above the log cabin he had been dwelling in, and the scrounging for money he owed that bloodsucker Trevor... Standing, he stepped back into his jeans and slowly did them up, fastening the thick leather belt while remaining silent. Guiding his arms through the dress shirt – his notably in better condition than that of Xavier’s – Logan buttoned each clasp quietly before sliding into his boots. Tonguing his lower lip, he rubbed his bearded cheek in thought, knowing there were both pros and cons to his decision... Concluding that the positives did definitely transcend the negatives, Wolverine stepped over toward Charles and nipped a sharp pinch to the man’s cheek, right next to his mouth. 

"Gotch’erself a deal," he replied, easing back and turning to leave.

Xavier smiled and nodded, watching the other man leave, then pressed a button on the arm of the wheelchair, paging the nearest healer. It would likely be Foley, and he hoped it was. He'd been meaning to show the minxy blonde the pointy end of his new blade...


End file.
